Broken Pieces
by AnimeAndCartoons4Life
Summary: Corey just proposed to Carrie and Laney is terribly heartbroken! Why would she do now? Would she leave the Grojband and join someone else? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey-o'! Yolo! Hope you guys will enjoy my CoreyXLaney fanfic. Feel free to review, favourite or follow.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

_-Laney P.O.V-_

I grabbed my green bass guitar and look at the Twins.

Kin was stretching his arms and cracked his knuckles, and pressed some few keys on his piano.

And Kon was spinning his drum stick with his foot resting on the snare drum.

"Ready guys?" I was about to play when Kon spoke.

"Wait, wait, wait, where's Corey?" He asked.

"Probably talking to his girlfriend," I looked down.

Every since Corey and Carrie were together, the Grojband wasn't the same; he would always talk about Carrie.

And every time I think about them two lovers, my heart drop to my stomach.

"-aney, Laney, LANEY!"

"What? What? What happened?!" I snapped out of my imagination and payed more attention.

"We're ready to play now," Kin said.

"Ok," I took a deep breath. "1, 2, 3, 4!"

Together we played, piano, drum and bass guitar but one thing was missing.

Can you guess?

Of course.

A singer.

And that's when it hit me.

"STOP!" I yelled.

Kin and Kon stopped playing there instrument and looked at me puzzled, "What's wrong Laney?"

"I think it's time we need a new singer," I carefully placed my bass next to a speaker and walked over to my laptop.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Laney are you crazy?!" Kon dropped his drum sticks and with his mouth open wide.

"Nope," I replied whiles typing. "Since Corey can't be here every time, it's time we need a new singer."

"B-b-but... YOU WOULDN'T DO THAT TO COREY?!" Kin gasped.

"Do what to me?"

The garage door opened and it was just a great timing. Corey was here.

My palms started to sweat and shake, I was too scared to tell him he needs to go.

"Oh uhm... Hi Corey," I waved and smiled at him.

"Sup' guys, wassup?" He smiled at me and drop down the smile for 1 second.

"Well..." Kin and Kon looked at each other and than looked at me, uselessly.

Corey sighed, "Nevermind, anyways you guys cannot believe what I just did!"

"What is it this time?" I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"I... PROPOSED TO CARRIE!"

* * *

**A/N DUN DUN DUUUUUN! What do you think will happen next? Feel free to guess! Feel free to favourite or follow me or my story! Feel free to read my other stories (But it's Shugo Chara - an anime fanfiction)! THANKS FOR READING!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N And welcome back my lovely readers! Thanks for them review/s, favourite/s and follower/s! Hope you'll enjoy today's 2nd chapter!**

* * *

**-Flashback- **

"I... PROPOSED TO CARRIE!"

**-End of Flashback-**

* * *

_**-Laney-**_

Hearing those 4 words, my whole body shut down and my mind went blank; I have collapsed.

**-Completely 5 hours later-**

Beep, beep, beep. 'Argh, where am I?' I opened my eyes and stared blankly at the white ceiling.

"Laney! I'm glad you're awake!" A pair of strong arms wrapt around my waist.

It was Corey.

I felt heat all over my face.

"Laney are you ok? You fainted and you're all red, are you sick?"

I placed my hand on face, I was blushing. "Uhm... Yeah... I'm alright."

"Oh good! Anyways, as I was saying, since Carrie and I are getting married; we choose you to be the bride's maid! How cool is that?!"

_ No it isn't cool, it's not awesome and it's not fantastic; it's horrible! Seeing Corey and Carrie getting married and me watching them doing that is not cool! But, I have no choice but to make them happy_, "Of course, that would be cool!" I flashed a -fake- smile. "I'd love to be the Bride's Maid!"

"That's great, oh, and I have one more question to ask."

"What is it?"

"Why did you collapsed?"

"Oh, I didn't collapsed; I just uhm... Fainted."

"Why?"

"What's with all the questions? You said you'll ask me one question. ONE." I crossed my arms.

"I'm just worried Laney, because you're my friend!"

_'Because you're my friend...' _

_'My friend...' _

_'My friend...'_

_ 'My friend...'_

* * *

**A/N AND... DONE! LOL, not officially XD This is just the end of the chapter. I know, it's short -.- but do not worry! I will make the next even longer! Thanks for reading everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Welcome back! And before I start, here are the replies I'll give you. **

**Only for the people who reviewed. **

**Chapter One, reviews = 9.**

** OwO - *Creepy smile* c: **

**Guest 1 - Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!**

** Guest 2 - Do not worry, it's all under control! **

**Guest 3 - Here ya go! :)**

** Life is a game I'm gonna win - Thank you very much with your appreciation. **

**Beppy - :) More it is! **

**philosophy 101 - Thank you ~ but it's a secret ;) **

**WolvesRock 13 - Thank you :) Corey is too blind to see Lane's love. **

**FoxxyUnited12 - IKR?! I think Hinata and Lanes are relative xD And Corey and Naruto are too.**

* * *

**-Flashback- **

"I'm just worried Laney, because you're my friend!" 'Because you're my friend...' 'My friend...' 'My friend...' 'My friend...'

** -End of Flashback- **

**-Laney- **

Just two words made my heart ache, just TWO WORDS! It feels like I got smacked right in the face. "Uhm... Thanks Core, you're such a great... Friend."

"You're welcome, my good ol' friend," he wrapped his arms around my neck and ruffle my hair.

And once again, smacked right in the face.

** -Corey- **

After I left, I went to my car and flopped in my seat; I fished out my phone and saw 271 missed calls and 38 messages.

I unlock my screen and saw who called and messaged me, It was Carrie. My soon-to-be wife.

If I don't go call her or message her, I'll be a dead groom.

I quickly typed her number and waited for her to answer.

_Ring, ring. _

_Ring, ring._

_ Rin- _

"Hey babe, it's Corey."

"Corey... GET YOUR ASS HERE! NOW!"

"Yes ma'am!" Yep, I am a dead groom, for sure.

** -Laney-**

"So Doc, can I leave now?"

"Yes you can, but next time you better watch out."

"Will do," we shook each others hand and I walked out of the door.

It's great to be in normal clothes, I took a deep breath and let it out.

_Ring, ring _

_Ring, ring _

_Ring- _

I grabbed my phone out of my bag, "Hello?"

". . ."

"H-h-hello?"

". . ."

"I-if you're not answering-"

The call ended.

"Whoa..." I drop my phone back to my bag and continue to walk back home.

**-Time skip-**

"What a day..." I sighed and bellyflop to my bed, staring at the ceiling.

Why can't I have the courage to tell Core the truth?

Maybe I am too weak.

_Ding, dong, ding, dong. _

My door bell rang, "IN A MINUTE!"

"Stupid doorbell, stupid person whoever is at the other side of the door," I mumble as I lazily jump out of bed.

_Ding, dong, ding, dong. _

I open the door, and cannot believe what I just saw.

"Surprise motherfucker!"

**_ Bang! Bang!_**

* * *

**A/N Wut? **

**Chapter 2, reviews = 3 **

**WolvesRock13 - Yes, poor, poor Laney.**

** FoxxyUnited12 - I am so sorry for forgetting there age! There now adults! I'm sorry for not telling there ages, thanks for your review.**

** Guest - Thank you :) **

**A/N not much heh? It's ok. I don't mind having less reviews, at least someone reads them :P Well, thanks for reading everyone!**


End file.
